Rivals of Prisma
Rivals of Prisma (shortened to ROP) is one of Mana's other stories. It mainly focuses on a trope/story idea Mana has been awaiting to write and actually "get right", the concept of two rivals (preferably with a red and blue color scheme) with a deep rivalry that supports one another. ROP also has an alternative title, "Powershift". This may be its official title in the future, though it is unchanged for now as to not mess with Mana's tagging system on her OC and art blogs. Chrisis Info Symbol The symbol for ROP is a simple diamond shape. The idea of the diamond symbol was inspired by Steven Universe's Great Diamond Authority symbol, as both have 4 separate "courts" separated into the three primary colors and an achromatic top color. The diamond shape is instead the shape of the country of Prisma, the main location of ROP. The coloring of red and blue represents the focus on rivalry, especially with the two main characters Reed and Bluebell. Chris ROP's Chris variation is Zafiro Indigo. Some of his nicknames also include Zaff and Zaffy. He is on the older spectrum of Chrises, at around the 28 mark. His original name was Zaffer, like the DOTS: 5x5 character Zaffer/Zetto, but in order to prevent confusion his name was changed to Zafiro, the Spanish word for sapphire. An unused name for him was Zapphire, but was changed to Zafiro since it was an actual word. Zafiro is actually reused from a previous version of DOTS: 5x5, in which the Blue Paladin was a regretful and guilt ridden Prince. Although his design and a huge part of his name was reused for ROP, his current character has evolved and has been described as the "weird uncle". Zafiro is also Prince of the Blue Faction, in which a contest between him and his sister Bluebell led him to take up the title of General Zafiro while Bluebell goes on the road to become Queen. Description Prisma is a country separated into 4 factions; Red, Blue, Yellow, and Gray. Bluebell is an heir to Prince Zafiro of the Blue Faction, and Reed’s unfortunate enough to have stumbled into the Blue Faction with Bluebell around. As Bluebell and Reed form a strong hatred for each other, they get wrapped into something even bigger than their own rivalship; the rivalship of the Red and Blue Faction leaders. List of Characters Bluebell Sapphire Reed Ruby Rose Ruby Cyan Sapphire Zafiro Indigo Alizarin Crimson Aureolus Flavus Aureolin Citrine Captain Navi First Mate Teal Second Mate Harlequin Capri Trivia * The two main character names, Reed and Bluebell, are a pun. Their names were meant to literally be "Red" and "Blue", leading into their current names Reed (Red, but pronounced differently with an added "e". This is apparently an actual name meaning red.) and Bluebell (The name of a blue flower, taking out the "bell" part would only leave "Blue" as her name). * Alizarin and Zafiro have their own rival name pun as well, as both names are color related to red and blue, but also have the theme of the letters A and Z, the first and last letters of the alphabet. * Although having a similar relationship to "Ladybug and Cat Noir, except they hate each other", the main inspiration for their relationship was Dib and Zim from Invader Zim. Although sharing the same blue and red color scheme, it's vague on who is meant to be who. Zim has the red color scheme and eccentric personality, but has the imperialistic nature of Bluebell, while Dib has the blue color scheme and colder personality against his rival, he has the outcast nature of Reed. * An inspiration on the aesthetics of ROP was also the anime Romeo x Juliet, in which Romeo and Juliet have a red and blue color scheme and pitted against each other by their families. However, Bluebell has the blue color scheme and royal aesthetic of Romeo, and Reed has the red color scheme and poor outcast aesthetic of Juliet. Reed's design was also directly based on the Red Whirlwind, Juliet's vigilante counterpart of the anime. * Rivals of Prisma's title has been described by Mana as "unfortunately named after the location of the story again". For context, some of Mana's stories have been named after its location due to "how hard it is to come up with a story title". Some of the other location-named stories include all 3 DOTSverse stories ("District of the Stars") and Aurumgentum (the "Aurum Empire" and the "Argentum Empire"). ** However, an "alternative, better title" for ROP was thought up, called "Powershift". However, Mana hasn't decided to use the name since it would require reorganizing tags on her art blog for the story. * Captain Navi, First Mate Teal, Second Mate Harlequin, and Capri are Sky Pirates. The concept of Sky Pirates in ROP was based off of the game Guns of Icarus after Mana watched Markiplier and Jacksepticeye play the game. * Sky Pirate Capri's lack of an arm is based off of the book The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle, in which the character Cranick is also a sailor missing an arm. This is the only similarity they share. * Two unlisted joke characters have been made for ROP, as "Red Roy Mustang" and "Red Maes Hughes" shortly after Mana binge watched Fullmetal Alchemist.